Alonso de Gaspar' daboek
19 september, 1492. Verdergaand, na het varen van 9000 kilometer ten westen van Vigo, ervaren we niets anders dan kalmte. Deze dag kwam om 10 uur een pelikaan op het dek, en in de avond een andere. Deze vogels staan er niet bekend om om zover van land te vliegen. We moeten in de buurt komen. 20 september, 1492. Verdergaand, vandaag kwamen we in een mistbank terecht. Tijdens mijn pauze zou ik zweren dat ik stemmen uit het water hoorde. Toen ik de kapitein hierover informeerde, werd ik voor gek verklaard. Er leeft iets in deze wateren en het beangstigd mij. 26 september, 1492. Verdergaand, we vaarden verder naar het westen tot het einde van de middag, toen zuidwestelijke richting. Nog steeds geen land, niets anders dan wolken en zee. We varen dag en nacht met een bemanning van 24. De zee was als een rivier, de lucht soft en mild. 5 oktober, 1492. Verdergaand, de afgelopen twee dagen kwamen we terecht in een hevige storm. Ik wilde de storm voorbij varen maar de kapitein gaf me het bevel om er doorheen te varen. Door de storm zijn we vijf bemanningsleden verloren. Na twee dagen achter het stuur te hebben gestaan dan eindelijk rust. Ik ben nog steeds sceptisch over de reis, vrezend om van de wereld af te varen. 11 oktober, 1492. Verdergaand, een glorieuze dag. Na maanden reis hebben we land gevonden. We kunnen nu elk moment arriveren. 12 oktober. Verdergaand, vandaag hebben we een nieuwe route naar Indië ontdekt. We maakten kennis met de bevolking. Columbus noemde ze 'Indianen'. De indianen zijn een raar volkje. Ze lopen naakt rond, leven in het stenentijdperk en hebben geen religie. Columbus heeft mij aanwezen om morgen het land te verkennen. 13 oktober, 1492. Verdergaand, vandaag heb ik het land ontdekt en viel per ongeluk in een ondergrondse tempel. Tijdens de val heb ik mijn been gebroken maar wist mezelf door de tunnels te navigeren. Terwijl ik een weg naar buiten probeerde te zoeken stuitte ik op een schatkamer. Mijn ogen deden zeer van het geglinster van het goud. Ik kon mijn ogen niet geloven. In het midden van de kamer stond een klein gouden beeld. Op de een of andere manier trok het beeld me aan. Toen ik het aanraakte werd alles zwart en werd ik wakken midden in de jungle. Ik werd wakker gemaakt door mijn kameraden die me gevonden hadden. Gek genoeg had ik geen last van mijn been meer. Het leek allemaal een droom te zijn geweest. 29 december, 1492. Verdergaand, het is al tijden geweest sinds ik voor het laatst schreef. Columbus en ik hebben voor een lange periode het land verkent. Een indrukwekkend fenomeen. Echter probeerden verschillende Indianen ons te verdrijven van hun land. Terwijl ik voor de Indianen wegvluchtte, werd ik in mijn hart geraakt door een pijl. Gek genoeg voelde ik maar een lichte pijn en kon de pijl uit mijn lichaam verwijderen. Nadat de indianen dit zagen werden ze bang en renden voor me weg. Wat is er toch met me aan de hand? Was het dan toch geen droom, of zijn daadwerkelijk in de hel. Nu ben ik weer terug op het schip en Columbus wilt over enkele weken vertrekken. 15 januari, 1492. Verdergaand, vandaag hebben we Indië verlaten en gaan we terug naar Spanje. Ik heb de oostelijke wind gevonden en we verdachten over twee maanden aan te komen in Vigo. Gek genoeg voel ik geen wind op mijn gezicht. 18 januari. Verdergaand, vandaag is mijn huid van mijn hand verdwenen. Ik zie alleen nog maar bot. Ik heb het gelukkig voor de bemanning weten te verbergen, maar ik vrees wat ze met me gaan doen als ze het ontdekken. Gek genoeg voel ik niks. 22 januari, 1492. Verdergaand, ik zit nu in de gevangenis. Al mijn vlees is van mijn lichaam verdwenen. Ik voel niks, alleen maar verdriet. Columbus zal morgen beslissen wat er met me gaat gebeuren. 23 januari, 1492. Verdergaand, vandaag heeft Columbus me geprobeerd te vermoorden. Hij schoot me meerdere keren in mijn lichaam, maar er gebeurde niks. De bemanning denk dat ik de duivel ben, maar ik ben nog steeds dezelfde. Columbus laat me morgen achter in zee, waar hij me vastgeketend aan een anker en me naar de bodem laat zinken. Ik heb mijn dagboek verborgen weten te houden. Columbus heeft al mijn spullen verbrand en zorgt dat niemand iets over mijn bestaan verteld. 23 september, 1692. Verdergaand, tweehonderd jaar heb ik op de bodem van de oceaan gelegen. Ik ging maar niet dood. Elke seconde bad ik tot God om me dood te maken. Op de 672ste dag kwam een engel me redden. Haar naam was Angelica, een beeldschone zeemeermin. Ze bevrijdde me van het anker en bracht me aan kust van Spanje. Sinds dien heb ik me verstopt in een grot. Er was veel veranderd in de afgelopen tweehonderd jaar. In de grot plande ik mijn wraak en begon met het terroriseren van Spaanse steden. Nadat ik te weten kwam dat we tweehonderd jaar geleden een nieuw continent hadden ontdekt, keerde ik terug naar de Nieuwe Wereld en vond de verborgen tempel. Ik vond het beeldje en nam het met me mee. Sinds dien heb ik een Spaans slavenschip gekaapt en de slaven omgetoverd tot zombie piraten. Nu ben ik gedoemd om voor de eeuwigheid de Middellandse Zee te terroriseren.